Dreaming of You
by An Angel without a halo
Summary: Alternate Universe: Take a seemingly young university student ignorant of her heritage and a young prince searching for his mate, and you get one epic romance that all started with a dream. TP pairing.
1. Prologue: It All Started with a Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, all rites to those characters and plotline belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei.  If I did have the rites, I would own more manga.  

A/N: To start fresh again before I re-work my past DB fic.  It WILL be finished.  This is massive A/U so don't go looking for similarities and continuity.  I rarely watch DBZ solely because I can't stand the dub but I have read the manga.  All 42 of them.  So :P.  This is a romance fic so be warned, T/P, M/GT, GH/V and U/B if that helps to some degree. Pairs are subject to change if the peanut gallery has a problem.   Criticism would be nice and also encouragement.  I'm a teenager after all. So until I write again, Ja-ne. Read&Review.

***

Dreaming of You

Prologue: It all started with a dream…

***

Hello?

I've been waiting for you.

How so?

Well, we're destined to be.

You're joking right?

No.

Not even a little?

'Fraid not.

But you're in my head.

And your point is?

You're in my head.

Is that the problem?

Yeah.  If you're even a guy, which is doubtful, it isn't probable that we're destined to be together.

You're very pessimistic.

You think that I don't know that?

I guess so.

Anyway, I think you're wasting my time.

Why?

Cause this conversation has no point.

Yes it does.

No it doesn't.  You're just annoying me and you're not real.  I can't even see you.  Besides, I'm dreaming.  I'm pretty pathetic to be dreaming about this.

I am real and if you want to see me you can see me.  Just turn on the lights.

What?

The lights.  There's a lamp behind you.

Gee thanks.  

You're welcome.

So I can see you and you can see me.  Big deal.

It is a big deal.  You're even prettier than I was told.

Thanks, I guess.  But what do you mean you've been told?

Uh.

You're not answering me.

Sorry but it's a bonding thing.

What?!

Bonding.  I think its called love on your planet.

Planet? What are you talking about, you're from Pluto?

Farther than that.

This is my self-conscience playing a joke on me.  When I wake up I'll never eat maple cookies at one thirty in the morning.

Maple cookies?

Food.

Oh.

Don't oh me.  Why are you bonded to me? I never met you till now.

It's complicated.

How so?

I don't really know all the answers either.  But I know you and I share something.

The same room? Or dream? Take your pick.

Why are you being difficult?

Because this is not real.  And if I do believe you, what difference would it make?  It's not like you're real.  This is a dream. I'll wake up and you won't be there and I'll just be depressed.  

No you won't.  I'll be there.

Yeah right.

I will.  But you know space travel.

You are joking.

I'm not.

It's okay.  I mean…well…you're kind of cute and well…I guess I should be nice since this is a dream…

But it's not.

Whatever.  Besides, I think I'm waking up.

No! Don't leave!  

Sorry, I didn't even introduce myself…I'm…

NO!

            The sound of an ever-annoying alarm clock boomed into Son Pan's ear.

"Every morning it's like this," she mumbled trying to remember her dream as she crawled towards the bathroom. 'I guess I should be thankful that I don't suffer from any kind of insomnia.'  Brushing her teeth, she vainly tried to remember her dream. "It was dark…..then there was a lamp……" she said as she briskly picked up her schoolbooks for school.  "Damn! I can't remember!"  

            Shaking her head, she locked her apartment.  Blaming her shoddy memory on the many years of television, she left to catch her bus to Black Star University.

***

To be continued…

***

Cliff hanger?! Read and Review.  15 reviews is too much?!

An Angel without a halo. 


	2. Chapter 01: Premonitions

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not hold any rites over Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT (all movies included) they all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei.  If I did have the rites, I would own more manga.  Among other things.

A word from an Angel:  Wow! I actually wrote chapter one…don't worry this story will have an end and it will be awesome but that's just my opinion.  But be warned I procrastinate and also I have school.  To re-cap: This is massive A/U so don't go looking for similarities and continuity.  Characters may be OOC but that should rarely happen but do point it out nicely (emphasis on nicely).  I rarely watch DBZ solely because I can't stand the dub but I have read the manga.  All 42 of them.  So :P.  This is a romance fic so be warned, T/P, M/GT, GH/V and U/B if that helps to some degree. Pairs are subject to change if the peanut gallery has a problem.   Criticism would be nice and also encouragement.  I'm a teenager after all. 

As a helpful hint for the story, Son Goku did go to Earth but no other Saiyin ever came to our wonderful disturbed planet, some characters that you know will re-appear but don't hold your breath.  Side-note: there is a Capsule Corp. but the Brief family is non-existent.  Trunks is 100% Saiyin (Bulma and Vegeta are his parents).  So until I write again, Ja-ne. Read&Review.

Much Appreciated Thanks to:

**chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan**: _Chill! More is on the way!_

**Mistress of the Moon**: _Arigato! And I will write more…_

**artimus cangee**: _Gomen on the shortness but it was a prologue!_

**Dolphincutie**: _Arigato!_

**ChibiKari**: _Arigato!_

**Bunny**: _Yay! My first reviewer! Love that Rurouni Kenshin fic! __J___

***

Chapter one: Premonitions 

a.k.a That Weird Feeling

***

Dropping her books on the floor as she entered her apartment, Pan sighed.  School was easy enough but the fact that she had to succeed with flying colours was insane.  Sometimes she wondered why her father and grandmother were so obsessed.

            Putting a TV dinner in the microwave and jamming it shut with a spatula, she went into her living room and turned up the music.  Making herself relax, she began punching the living crap out of her punching bag.  'I gotta thank Uncle for buying this for me.'  Only stopping to eat, she continued long into the night unsure of what awaited her in her dreams.  Vainly she tried to remember the dream from last night.

***

"Gee…Pan you don't look so good, getting enough sleep at night or is there a boyfriend you've been hiding from me?" asked Marron the next day finding Pan half standing by the bus stop.

"What?!" yelped Pan, jumping out of her semi-comatose state.  

"So it is a guy!" laughed Marron already devising ways to embarrass the poor University student with bloodshot eyes that stood before her.

            Blinking rapidly and questioning herself on why she ever befriended such a sadistic girl, Pan tried to formulate an answer.  "No, I didn't sleep last night…the whole night I walked up and down the fire escape until dawn."

"What?!" cried Marron looking at her best friend in a new and eerie light.

"I couldn't fall asleep," replied Pan.  'Or wouldn't,' countered her sub-conscience.  "Shut up."

"You don't have to be crabby," scoffed Marron.

"No not you me, I mean the other me, no that doesn't sound right, never mind…" sighed Pan in defeat.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about lack of sleep," said Marron.  "Let's get you some coffee."

***

Later at _Second Cup_ and after a few black cups of coffee…

"So you are plagued by insomnia because you're afraid to dream?! It was one night and you already said it wasn't a nightmare, you really do over complicate things," sighed Marron after her fifth cup of coffee. 

"There is no use explaining it.  It felt weird and I can't remember.  Argh…" shot Pan furiously, the caffeine doing wonders for her system.  **CRACK!** "Oops."

"Really, I can't take you anywhere, another broken table and mug.  I should stop going to coffee shops or outside for that matter," mumbled Marron waiting for someone to also notice the dent in the floor.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength," sighed Pan, shifting in her seat.

"Come on, class will start soon away, maybe we can leave without drawing a crowd," said Marron getting up.

"Hold it!"

"Damn waiters…."

***

In the outskirts of our Solar System…

"You sure she's here?" asked Uub for the fifty-third time or was it the ninety-second?  The Saiyin at the control panel sighed.  It was suppose to be just him.  Not him, his sister and a couple of Royal Elite Guards.  Being the Prince of a planet was never easy.

"Mou, Big Brother why aren't you answering Uub-kun? Huh?! Come on, why not? He hasn't asked that often," declared Bra, crowned princess of Vegeta.  The question wouldn't have been annoying except that she also had been doing that for the whole trip.  What did he do to ever deserve such torture.

"Yes," the poor travel wore Saiyin said as he banged his head on the control panel.

"Bah! You're no fun!" huffed Bra turning her attention to one of the guards, Uub in particular. 

'Soon my mate we will be together…soon….'

***

"Gah!" *THUD* "Ouff!"

"Funny how you're a martial artist and yet you fall down.  My aren't we kultzy?" said Marron grinning down on her best friend and prime target for tormenting.

"I wasn't being klutzy! Didn't you feel that shiver? It's like someone is watching us…" grumbled Pan from the ground.  "And stop insulting me! Sarcasm isn't funny today or any day for that matter…"

"Geez… what's under your skin? And no I will forever bug you.  Besides if you got a chill may something's gonna happen or someone's thinking of you.  Wait, that's sneezing or is that when you talk about someone.  I never got that folklore," said Marron thinking more to herself that to Pan who was now gathering birds. 

'I hope not…the weird dream…a person I'm sure…but maybe something else it feels special but to weird…like my soul is out there for all to see…I should talk to Uncle…but what a dream…' thought Pan as she became a permanent fixture in the Shinjuku Park.

***

To be continued…

***

Chapter one is done! You like…not much romance cause they haven't met yet but soon oh so soon!

Read and Review! Come on! 10 or 15? Please? An Angel without a halo.


	3. Chapter 02: Good Old Uncle

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not hold any rites over Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT (all movies included) they all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei.  If I did have the rites, I would own more manga.  Among other things.

A word from an Angel:  Wow! I actually wrote chapter two, a new record.  I should mark it on the calendar.  Sigh.  I really appreciate the reviews.  Smiles!  Already 19! Cool!  My story is progressing and thanks to the long weekend more chapters should come up.  That should please everyone.  Hopefully the story will develop fast but be warned that I love love/hate relationships so be prepared for a little friction.  Did ya see Marron, Bra and Uub all in the same chapter.  Who knows who will pop up in the next.  Gahh! Who is the infamous Uncle?! Pairs are subject to change if the peanut gallery has a problem.   Criticism would be nice and also encouragement.  I'm a still (emphasis on still) teenager after all. 

As a helpful hint for the story, Son Goku did go to Earth but no other Saiyin ever came to our wonderful disturbed planet, some characters that you know will re-appear but don't hold your breath.  Side-note: there is a Capsule Corp. but the Brief family is non-existent.  Trunks is 100% Saiyin (Bulma and Vegeta are his parents).  Oops! Uub as you may know is Saiyin.  He's too cute to leave out of the story! So until I write again, Ja-ne. Read&Review.

P.S. School takes up a lot of time so updates may take awhile! Gomen!

Much Appreciated Thanks to:

**Hikaru: **_Yay! Regular Reviewer! Can't wait to hear from you again._

**M-sama: **_Don't worry more is on the way!_

**Izzy: **_Arigato! I try to think creatively!_

**Lady Tomboy: **_Cool name! I will update!_

**DBZChicky501: **_Glad you read mine! I try to write good summaries!_

**Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt: **_Me too! ^.^_

**BABY: **_Thanks, sniff…sniff…such a nice review!_

**Animej: **_Now you know what will happen…more will come.._

**mizuko: **_Arigato!_

**Artimus cangee: **_Arigato for your continuing support_!

**LavenderLily:** _See I updated soon! Don't haunt my dreams they are already disturbing. -.-_

**Anonymous:** _Whoever you are thanks for the review! I'll try to surprise you!_

**Darkus:** _Ah! Yes oh so wonderful cliffhangers!_

**Badtzzy**: _Arigato!_

**Lithium-like:** _You reposted you're story! Smiles! Good story!_

**Laura-chan:**_ I will not wait a year, thanks for the encouragement though.  I will finish it and updates will happen often._

**chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan**: _Yep I wrote fast.  My tip is the review so thanks again._   

**PLUS Mistress of the Moon, artimus cangee, Dolphincutie, ChibiKari and Bunny!**

***__

Previous….

'I hope not…the weird dream…a person I'm sure…but maybe something else it feels special but to weird…like my soul is out there for all to see…I should talk to Uncle…but what a dream…' thought Pan as she became a permanent fixture in the Shinjuku Park.

***

Chapter two: Good Old Uncle

a.k.a I'm not Five Anymore

***

October 5th – An ode to Dreaming

_Diary, _

_I wish there was something.  You know out there… I've heard of greater beings and just about everything that they cram into a simplistic student's life…but maybe there's more to it than to believe.  Not just to look up and say I bet someone ain't happy.  Have you ever felt that you're being watched, the way the wind will chill you but you never felt a breeze?  Massive stages of déjà vu and nothing you can do to change or alter anything to prevent the future.  I like knowing things.  Plain and simple.  My life's structure was held together based on knowledge much to my discomfort.  The unknown is a leap I fear to take; a corner that I_ _cannot see beckons me constantly.  The dreams have been more frequent.  A hazy mist obscures my view and prevents me from seeing beyond my hand.  I ache to reach out but find that my hand can grasp nothing but a crumpled bead sheet.    And that voice, rich and soothing, it feels that I could be lost in his secure arms forever but then where would my knowledge get me? A simple dream…but dreaming is what keeps hope inside me.  I'm not a fairy tale princess atop a glass hill or steeping tower, I'm Pan.   A food.  Shows my family's ever obsession with food hasn't been forgotten.  No prince for me.  I will not be won over easily.  A dream is a fantasy but reality is different.  Impressions for me are hard to change.  Watch out, Prince Charming, Pan Son is on the prowl.  See ya later Dream Boy._

_                                                                                                Thanks for listening, Pan-chan_

***

*DRING!* 

"Well at least my classes for today are over," sighed Pan as she stuffed her science notes as well as her faded diary into her school bag.  Grimacing at a forming headache her thoughts had established one consensus.  Get some sleep.  Lots of sleep. Enough sleep that even her Uncle would be proud of.  'Speaking of Uncle…'

***

"I don't see why you wanted to see me," started Goten as he sat down at the table on the outside terrace.

"Why wouldn't I want to see my favourite uncle?" asked Pan picking up a menu.

"Pan, I'm your only uncle," sighed Goten as he rubbed his forehead.  

"More reason for me to see you!" smiled Pan.

"I give up.  Has Marron been bugging you about matchmaking her and me, cause I'm not interested," stated Goten looking at the menu and drooling.

"No…she hasn't said anything for awhile, you kind of scared her away with your appetite," sighed Pan.

"What's wrong with how I eat? Every Son has this appetite," said Goten clearly shocked.

"Yeah right, since when does Grandma and mom ever chow down on a six-person meal without breaking a sweat?" demanded Pan looking at Goten strait in the eyes.

"So? I mean…never mind…I presume I'm paying for the meal?" asked Goten sighing in defeat.

"Why thank you for offering! You are such a sweet and devoted Uncle!" gushed Pan gleefully looking at the menu with a new vigour.

"Why do I even bother…" sighed Goten wearily.  

***

"As much as I love you my dear niece of mine, what do you want?" asked Goten has he footed the bill.

"Am I that transparent?" Deadpanned look. "Ok, maybe I am. But I'm just having these weird dreams and…"

"You're having dreams and you wanna talk? How old are you again? Five?" grinned Goten.

"Haha, very funny. It's really bothering me," grimaced Pan, feeling a headache coming from lack of sleep.

"Well…what's the main focus of the dream?" sighed Goten looking at his sleep-deprived niece.

"Personal."

"You are five again.  My little Pan-chan.  Dreaming about Prince Charming? *sniff* My, my, my, kids these days grow up so fast…"

"Argh! There's no talking to you!" cried Pan as she got up and stormed away.

"Pan and Dream Boy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Goten as he waved his niece off.  'Now that's the Pan-chan I know!'

***

To be continued…

***

Chapter two is done! You like…not much romance cause they haven't met yet but soon oh so soon! (I say that a lot don't I, well never mind! It will happen!) Read and Review! Come on! 10 or 15? Please? 

An Angel without a halo.


	4. Chapter 03: Old Friends

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not hold any rites over Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT (all movies included) they all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei. If I did have the rites, I would own more manga. Among other things.

**A word from an Angel: **Wow! I actually wrote chapter three, a new record. I should mark it on the calendar. I really should since it has been over a year and some hundred days.  That is a record.  Updates will be sporadic.  Sigh. I'm in cegep now.  Yes… for those of you not aware of Quebec's wonderful program for students…it's basically two years of hell.  That is before university.  It's a big mind game between students and the government.  If you want a excuse for the super late update…blame PHYSICS.  I blame it for a lot of things yet it always comes back.  That and I'm a huge procrastinator.  I actually had this written on paper…well the beginning anyway.  If you see typos…it's cause if I asked my sister to proof read she would mock and laugh at me for writing fanfiction…which is cruel since she reads more than I do.  If you wanna proof read…be my guest…it would help in the creative process.   Plus updates would be more frequent since someone would be demanding me to write.  Hehe…gomen. I really appreciate the reviews. Smiles! More than I could have expected! Cool! 45! Hopefully the story will develop fast but be warned that I love love/hate relationships so be prepared for a little verbal sparing.  And sparing cause we have saiyins here.  Pairs are subject to change if the peanut gallery has a problem. Criticism would be nice and also encouragement. Plus if you have any suggestions I'm open to ideas.  I'm a still (emphasis on still) teenager after all.  But my birthday is coming up! Maybe an update will appear on that day! 

As a helpful hint for the story, Son Goku did go to Earth but no other Saiyin ever came to our wonderful disturbed planet, some characters that you know will re-appear but don't hold your breath. Side-note: there is a Capsule Corp. but the Brief family is non-existent. Trunks is 100% Saiyin (Bulma and Vegeta are his parents). Oops! Uub as you may know is Saiyin. He's too cute to leave out of the story! And Goku doesn't know he is an alien…just gifted… So until I write again, Ja-ne. Read&Review.

P.S. School takes up a lot of time.  

P.P.S. I do pretty good for a person with only four DB manga! And if I don't it's cause I only have that many.

And we must not forget tradition…

**Much Appreciated Thanks to:**

**NagiNaoeSchwarzsProdigy:** Me neither! Funny how you have that planned but the rest you must build around it to make a story make sense.

**Tsurai Ryu:** See! Proof! I do write my stories…just typing them is lost within the work load.  And if I told you what was going to happen then it wouldn't be a cliffhanger good story.  My bad.  And ask and you shall receive.  More Trunks!

**Mystikat:** Here's to the reviewer who tracked me down.  Sorry if I took so long.  Enthusiasm appreciated. Your eyes are bigger than Buttercup's? Wow.

**jewels:** Tears in my eyes! I have a fan! I must mark it on my calendar.  Actually I need to but one yet never have the money since it is spent on manga and textbooks.  Weird trade-off.  Sorry for the slow update.

**DBZChicky501:** Yes…..school…shiver…my break is almost over. I'm glad you like my sense of humour.  

**Me: **MESSAGE RECEIVED!

**Bunny/ Sailor Moon:** no prob.  Thanks for staying loyal though! I love your story! Sadly you update more than me…

**The Girl Who Cried Oro:** I will write! I will not give up! Thanks though. =)

**Mademoiselle Morte:** Sorry procrastinator at heart here…

**The Amazing Sponge:** Thanks. No…I haven't seen any of your reviews.  Yes, reviewing is tedious (word of the day).  I'm sure Hamsters are evil.  But I'm allergic to all pets.  I'm doomed to own aquatic life forever!!!!! Kawaii…besides my best bud…you're the first no-anime character to utter that word.  Cool.

**Desarei Alanya:** Gomen…update here.

**Anonymous:** Dude! I love you!

**Teo:** Cool! Thanks for the encouragement.

**Hikaru8:** Awwwww…more tears in eyes.  That was such a great review.  These guilt trip me to write.  This is what makes my job worth it. Thanks a bunch!

**t: **thanks…humour comes and goes with me. =)

**AnimeFreak-TrunksPan-luver4evr: **Don't mind me saying, that is a really long name.  But it keeps to the point.  And I did update.

**mizuko: **yep figured it out since everyone kept reviewing.  Trunks will get there. Hehe

**Artimus Cangee: **But we all love Goten!!!!!

**PLUS Mistress of the Moon, Dolphincutie, ChibiKari, M-sama, Izzy, Lady Tomboy,  Saiyangirl*dbz*dbgt, BABY, Animej, mizuko, LavenderLily, Darkus, Badtzzy, Lithium-like, Laura-chan AND chibigoten124/SSJ3MysticPan!       **

**If I forgot anyone…Gomen…It has been awhile…**

**Read&Review!**

_Previously of Dreaming of You…_

_"Pan and Dream Boy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" laughed Goten as he waved his niece off. 'Now that's the Pan-chan I know!'_

***

Chapter three: Old Friends

a.k.a The Concept of Sarcasm

***

Searching, always searching.  From the starboard window he could see the very planet that beckoned every fibre of his being.  He yearned for her touch, her smile and her voice.  It beckoned, taunting at most.  That voice, even the Gods of Vegeta-sei must fall to its charms.   Purely angelic with a hint of something else.  Images of her were ingrained in his mind but he yearned for more.  More than just an illusion, a mere part of his dream.   He barely remembered when she first appeared in his mind, a pull at his very soul, calling him here.  Was it before his first word?  No, if it would be so, he would have uttered her name but he didn't know the goddess' name, which taunted him beyond end.  A face and a smile.  Those were what kept him going through the years.  One like him but not the same.  He was closer in dreams, that first and only dream.  He relished the experience; her voice was directed at him.  A utopia that could not be matched.  He craved more encounters but met a wall.  It was impossible to step into her dreams.  'Why would she block me? I don't even know her name or she mine.  Soon, she will know who I am and why we are destined to be…my mate.  I pledge on the throne of Vegeta-sei…we will be one.'

"Earth to Trunks!" waved Bra as she jumped in front of him.  "We're almost in atmospheric range!"

'I'm coming.  Just wait for me.  Koishii*.'

***

"999…1000…1001…whew, just another 999 and it'll be time to go to class…" declared Pan as she took a breather on the apartment's rooftop.  

Every night for the past five days was like this, laps of the fire escape to aid her  in the fight against sleep.  Most of her friends thought it was insomnia but to her it was a rebuke against the voice.  Awake, her dreams couldn't touch her.  Staying awake proved hard at first but after the third day it got easier.  Dozing during the day was safe but not for long periods.  It seemed like whatever found her dreams could sense when she was in them.  It was a creepy feeling that she could only shake if she was awake.  Coffee was her best friend.  Marron had given up on her temporarily since she has a thesis paper to write and claimed it was just a phase that all girls go through at one point in life.  Just like her tomboy stage. Her uncle, oh dear uncle, claimed that it was nothing a good spar wouldn't fix.  She would of called her dad but he would only worry and then grandmother would know and would what to know if it would affect her grade point average.  Running the fire escape proved effective and heightened her speed and mobility.  It was odd that those thoughts came to mind.  She hardly thought of skill and technique, not since she was little.  Grandmother claimed it to be a hindrance to her education; she used Uncle as a prime example.  Stopping in mid-step, she gasped.  That feeling, that watching and searching feeling was back and stronger than it ever was before.  

'Impossible…I'm still awake!' she shuddered mentally as she instinctively decided to go inside, not to go to sleep but to stay undercover.  Something was coming and she doubted that she'd be prepared.  Maybe she should revamp on the whole training idea to be more secure.  Whatever it was, she knew her life would never be the same again.  

"I can't believe I used to complain about having an average life," mumbled Pan as she rubbed her temples.

            Maybe Grandfather could teach her how to make a ki blast…or teleport…

'It's been awhile…I'm kinda rusty at flying…what would he think?  The best in the world, Champion of Earth…if I want to be prepared who better to train under.  I should really visit Grand and Grandpa…it's been awhile…but I need their help for what's coming, I will be prepared, nothing will happen without a fight.  Not when it's Pan Son!' she thought as she looked out into the sky.

***

"Did you just say something?"

"For the last and final time: No! Please let me sleep, my dear and oh so pushing the limit of my patience of a brother.  Please take in sincerest consideration when I say: GET OUT!" yelled the second heir to the throne and would soon be the only if the first didn't let her get some sleep.

"Fine, I'm going, I'm going, I'll be in the Gravity Chamber," mumbled the errant prince.

"Sheesh, I can't wait till we land tomorrow," huffed Bra groggily as she fell into a deep slumber that two would gladly envy.

***

"Something's coming," grumbled a stoic alien.

"I think you worry to much, Piccolo," said Goku gazing at the night's sky over Kami's Lookout.  "I mean, the world has been safe since Cell.  A couple of decades of peace, it's a little bit odd to be worrying now."

"I can't help but feel the stars are telling me something," said Piccolo as his gaze continued to bore a hole into the sky.

"Relax, we've handled it before.  Goten has been training believe it or not," replied Goku as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Goten…the fate of the world rest in the hands of Goten.   My thanks Goku, my mind is now at ease," replied Piccolo sarcastically as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.  

"See nothing to worry about.  See you tomorrow, old friend!" 

"Sometimes, I wonder if it's just you that doesn't get sarcasm.  Earthlings…." mumbled Piccolo as he watched Goku faded away into the darkness of the sky before turning back into the temple. If he were to look back, at that instant, he would have seen a star shining brighter than any other… ironically coming closer towards the Earth.

***

Chapter three is done! You like…not much romance cause they haven't met yet but soon oh so soon! (I say that a lot don't I, well never mind! It will happen!) Again, sorry for the tardiness/lateness and the cliffhanger.  I just love 'em.  Read and Review! Come on! 10 or 15? Please? I am hoping for to much… Much like my Physics mark that will soon come! Ja! Until I type again.

_*Koishii - beloved___

An Angel without a halo.


	5. Chapter 04: Honey, Honey

**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not hold any rites over Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT (all movies included) they all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei. If I did have the rites, I would own more manga. Among other things. I own nothing! Except some pocky…

**

* * *

**

A word from an Angel:

Wow….It's been over a year…I mean wow….I blame school…things are winding down now but next year I'll be in university…gah…Question is, will I ever grow up?

As a helpful hint for the story, Son Goku did go to Earth but no other Saiyin ever came to our wonderful disturbed planet, some characters that you know will re-appear but don't hold your breath. Side-note: there is a Capsule Corp. but the Brief family is non-existent. Trunks is 100 Saiyin (Bulma and Vegeta are his parents). Oops! Uub as you may know is Saiyin. He's too cute to leave out of the story! And Goku doesn't know he is an alien…just gifted… So until I write again, Ja-ne. Read&Review.

P.S. School takes up a lot of time.

P.P.S. I do pretty good for a person with only four DB manga! And if I don't it's cause I only have that many.

* * *

And we must not forget tradition… 

**Much Appreciated Thanks to:** EVERYONE! I MEAN IT! ESPECIALLY THOSE FEW WHO TRACKED ME DOWN AND E-MAILED ME, YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE…BIG THANKS ALL AROUND!

* * *

Chapter Four: Honey, Honey 

a.k.a My Sweet Suicide

* * *

The sun lazily streamed through the curtains of Pan Son's dorm room and the resident occupant rolled over and promptly hid under the blankets. It was only at around four thirty in the morning that Pan was able to attempt the art of sleeping. Too bad that Satan City always had an early sunrise. Attempting to fall back asleep was fruitless when she could already hear Marron banging on her door. It's a real shame that Marron was a morning person. Too much of a morning person… 

"Pan Son!"

Moaning, Pan rolled over and stuffed a pillow over her head.

"Pan Son!"

Ignoring her friend, Pan squeezed her eyes shut and turned on her stereo. But, being a Son was never easy. For an inexplicable reason, so her father claimed, the Son's had remarkable hearing. So remarkable that she could still hear Marron will remarkable clarity. Yet, Pan commonly brushed such things aside since they often happened. When she was little, she used to believe she was Supergirl but then the lack of being able to fly had squashed that idea.

"Pan Son! I know you can hear me!"

Sighing, Pan rolled out of bed and blearily stumbled towards the door. She opened it just as Marron was about to knock at promptly got hit in the head.

"Ow! Kami Marron! Where's the fire?" demanded Pan.

"Fire! Fire! Pan, we have class in twenty minutes!" exclaimed Marron as she gave her friend a once over. "You do remember that we have a lab this morning, right?"

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Pan groaned. "The one with Dr. Gero?"

"The one worth thirty percent of our grade. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Not really, hold on Mar. Just give me five minutes."

"I'll give you three. I'll be in the lobby."

And with that, Marron flounced down the hallway, leaving Pan three minutes to locate her lab key. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Rushing through the busy halls of Black Star University, one Pan Son was late for class. It wasn't just any class, it was physics. To the untrained eye, Pan Son was smart. Smarter than most yet physics eluded her. Even though her father was a scholar, his inborn trait for the subject was not passed down to her, maybe he feared her grandmother more than her. Point aside, she hated the subject and the due to unforeseen circumstances at the beginning of the term, her professor now hated her. So being late was not an option. Ducking between two love struck couples, she glanced at her watch again. She officially only had three hours of sleep. Not good. Turning down the narrow hallway near the Registrar's she fell flat on her butt. Wincing more at all her books scattered along the hallway than in pain, she glared up at the infringing roadblock. Another student, and male, if she had the time and Marron's boy-crazy attitude she could admire the finely chiselled chest that was defined in the University's uniform. But she was not Marron. Barely glancing at him, she started hastily picking up her books not even noticing that the roadblock stooped from his tall height to help. 

"Argh…watch where you're going!" grumbled Pan as she made at grab for her physics lab look but was snatched up by him.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going," replied a voice that sent chills down her spine.

"I don't have time for this," grumbled Pan, ignoring the tingling feeling in her stomach. Using her inborn strength, she ripped the book from his hands and stalked down the hall, not even glancing at him.

"Earthlings can be so rude," stated the student, as he brushed off his uniform and loosened his tie. 'And wear uncomfortable clothes…' His gaze lingered on the girl that bowled him over. Admiring her profile for an instant, he continued on his way. 'Koishii, soon I will be with you, I can almost feel you near me already.'

* * *

"Urgh, this is boring. Why do we have to wait for him?" grumbled a girl with aquamarine hair and wearing sunglasses along with a Black Star University uniform. 

"The prince stated that we must keep a low profile," replied the other, who was also wearing dark sunglasses and a Black Star University uniform.

"And the outfits?"

"To better blend in with our surroundings, princess."

"Uub, for the last time, call me Bra. You were Trunks' sparring partner since he was three. "

"Sorry, princess, I mean Bra-sama."

"Guess it's the best you can do," shrugged Bra as she observed the campus from the school's rooftop. "Earthlings sure do wear strange clothes. All the same. Pity. Well, my dear brother will be a while since I doubt he has any idea who she is."

"Perhaps, princess, but he should have a feeling," replied Uub, tugging at his tie.

"Urgh, why do I bother. Come on Uub. Let's see if we can find her first. Oh and food. Let's go eat."

"I do not think that is a good idea, princess. The prince's orders were to stay here," Uub protested.

Pouting Bra looked over the edge again. "Please?"

"What are you two doing here?" yelled a voice behind them.

Uub stepped in front of Bra. It was the campus security.

"Come on, punks. Back away from the ledge nice and slowly…" said the guard.

"Uub, what do we do? If we get captured, Trunks'll have a fit."

"Jump, Bra-sama," replied Uub as he pushed her off the ledge.

"Kami! Watch out!" yelled the guard as he ran to the ledge and looked down, but there was nothing. Absolutely nothing.

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

I'm evil. I ended it there…mah…next chapter…they meet! Or do they…hmm…but our favourite uncle will make a cameo…Romance is to come. Please read and review! I will answer any questions and next time I will take the time and thank you all, I am feeling extremely guilty about not updating for a year…I am really sorry. Suggestions for the story are welcome. Summer is coming so hopefully so will more updates. 

An Angel without a halo.

_

* * *

Koishii - beloved _


	6. Chapter 05: Hello Goodbye

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **

Sadly I do not hold any rites over Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT (all movies included) they all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama-sensei. If I did have the rites, I would own more manga. Among other things. I own nothing! Except a nifty Batman action figure…I love Christmas…Joyeux Noël et bonne année!

* * *

**A word from an Angel:**

OK, this is beyond sad. I updated this story in May. Argh, its official I suck at updating. I worked like crazy over the summer and then BAM! University started and the craziness began. And to think I used to lament over organic chemistry. To answer my last question, I did not grow up.

Paris makes her debut, any coupling you'd like to see her with. I know she appeared in the anime only and her role was small…well very small. I just want to remain canon with the characters at least and not be branded a marysuer. The story is already OOC. But hey. The last time I watched DB was two years ago, and that was when my sister wasn't there to laugh at me. Such a cruel girl, to think I was the one to tell her about FullMetal Panic! and Saiyuki.

That brings me to another problem, I need a beta. Someone to read my work and has some knowledge, well more than me, of DBZ characters. That and my sister has no inkling to read anything to do with DBZ. I guess I should write some Harry Potter fanfiction for her… Anyway, if anyone is interested tell me and leave your email. Who knows, you could be the crucial decision maker on whether Pan meets Trunks sooner…I kid. Really, I do. That and for the longest time I have been writing a story, one my sister actually reads…gasp, I know.

P.S. School takes up a lot of time.

P.P.S. I do pretty well for a person with only four DB manga! And if I don't it's cause I only have that many.

**

* * *

Much Appreciated Thanks to: **

I want to say thanks to everyone. I mean you all have been super patient. I have even got some new fans. And like that weird movie, while I was gone, this new fangled communities things started. I don't understand the idea but it sounds spiff. And I am proud and surprised that I am a part of two of them. Much thanks to all the gang at the Eternal Love: Trunks & Pan community (**Wings of Marvel, DbXconfessional, pakku, rain-on-my-soul, RemaraofRathausak and Wind-Guardian**) and at the Ladybugg's lair of love …TP style (**ladybugg and Amon's Angel of the Darkness**). You really like me!

I want to say thanks to everyone. I mean you all have been super patient. I have even got some new fans. And like that weird movie, while I was gone, this new fangled communities things started. I don't understand the idea but it sounds spiff. And I am proud and surprised that I am a part of two of them. Much thanks to all the gang at the Eternal Love: Trunks & Pan community (, l, and ) and at the Ladybugg's lair of love …TP style ( and ). You really like me! 

**Shout out to**:

**gohanslover**: I clearly have given you the most near death experiences for not updating. Thanks for the constant support.

**kim**: Thanks.

**Crecy**: Cool you say? Well ain't that spiffy. )

**professionaldooropener**: For five minutes, I was a professional door opener. That was until I realised that I had a basketball game to play. Awesome possum.

**xellacard**: A returning fan! I shall drink an iced tea in your honour. I must mark it on my calendar. I made a favourite's list. My spine tingles. Thanks a bunch.

**SlvrKitsune2004**: Independence Day was a good movie. Well, I did like the whole aspect of Will Smith with his shirt off. I won't take on anymore projects though…I can barely finish the ones I have. Differently how? Another pocky fan, awesome.

**Kecroket1**: Thanks. I will.

**Skyflame2**: Another dream…an idea…hmmm…

**Astra**: Intriguing, ace.

**v son sayain**: True Pan does not know that she is a saiyan, neither does Goku. Trunks and co. do cause problems. Pan will not believe him. Any life would be simpler if the manga and the show coincided. Will she go with him? Dunno…well I do…do I?

**kitty-jinxx**: Yay procrastinator!

**Raven Kitsune**: Thanks dude. )

**Trunksmybaby**: I try. And another favourite's list! Ace.

**Syaofan**: Dunno about ASAP…I'll try.

**Artmis Cangee and Teo**: You reviewed more than once and that's special. You both also write awesome Inuyasha fanfics.

**Bunny Sailor Moon**: You also reviewed more than once! I can't get over that… Your fics are awesome.

**Hikaru8**: Moi? Talented? For a science geek like me that's music to my ears…

**All those anonymous people (or person)**: Thanks!

**Phoe**: I do need more Trunks. )

**siren7 **& **skye atreides**: Favourites! I made favourites!

And all those I forgot and everyone else! Woot! I updated…must be a full moon.

**

* * *

**

Chapter five: Hello Goodbye a.k.a. You smell like coffee

* * *

The physics lab was a wash. Something about using the centrifugal force of a washing machine to find out the rotation of a carnival ride. Pan was hoping for a pass, it would help if Marron wasn't the poster girl for physics. Why couldn't she have the mother who was a physicist? Then again, she doubted that she'd like to live in a house with Marron's mom even if her father was a really nice guy. The fact that Marron's mother's nickname was a number was disturbing enough. 

"Wow, that was easy. I thought that when Dr. Gero added the coefficient for kinetic friction that it would be impossible but you simply had to take the derivative," said Marron as they both walked from Annex B towards one of the many campus cafeterias. "Eh, Pan?"

The fact that Pan was walking was a feat in itself. She felt like curling up in a ball and sleeping for a hundred years. That or being sick. Tests usually have that effect on her, so did lack of sleep. Yet she was getting that familiar nauseous feeling, the one someone, usually a student, gets when they realised that they have failed so badly since everyone around them got a different answer. Like when you put down B for question 2 only to find out that everyone else put C. Yep, Pan's day wasn't looking so good.

"If you say one more thing, I swear, no amount of friendship will stop me," grumbled Pan.

Marron's response or gloating if you were Pan was stalled when Paris greeted them. Paris was their artsy friend. All science people have them. They're the ones that can't be bothered by calculus but for some reason find Mesopotamian farming fascinating. These friends are also the ones that drag you to see movies you would never pay to see. Paris was one of a kind. She also believed that aliens existed. On that note, she was the only university student at Black Star University who had a curfew.

"Hi Pan. Hi Marron. Guess what?"

"Martians have finally landed?" laughed Marron.

"No, that happened in Roswell in the 50s. Don't you remember my expose for the paper?" replied Paris.

"How could we forget, you made us stand in a field every Saturday night of junior year," glared Pan clearly not in the mood for small talk but for an iced mocha.

"Research. And it's not like you had anything better to do."

"Sleep would have been nice," said Pan dryly.

"The point Paris?" asked Marron who also didn't want to continue to stand in the quad for her break.

"Huh? Oh yes, someone committed suicide, jumped right off of Annex C. Or that's what the security guard says. Apparently they vanished."

"Vanished? Maybe he has been drinking on the job," said Marron.

"Suicide? Finals haven't even started. Jumped the gun then. And as fascinating as this is, coffee beckons," replied Pan skeptically as she walked towards the smell of coffee.

"What's up with her?" asked Paris.

"She hasn't slept for a couple of days," replied Marron as she and Paris followed Pan. "And is going the wrong way. Pan, wait up, the coffee is that way!"

* * *

The smell that she came across could only be described as coffee, really good coffee. Coffee that promised warmth, rest and piece of mind. It reminded her of a lazy summer when the heat was just right and the sky was blue. Her eyes drifted closed as she followed that smell.

* * *

Marron and Paris watched in horror, like someone watching a train wreck, gruesome but unable to look away, as Pan walked with her eyes closed on a crash course to rather good looking guy with purple hair.

* * *

The smell was getting stronger until she hit a wall. Funny walls generally didn't move. Or talk for that matter, and only in her uncle's case, fall down. 

"Mind getting off me? Again?" said a rough voice.

Still under the hazy smell of coffee, Pan groaned. "You smell like coffee." And she burrowed deeper into the wall.

* * *

Marron looked like she was going to go into shock, either that or die. Her tomboy friend was sprawled across the guy and snuggling into him. Snuggling. Looking at Paris to see if she wasn't in some deluded dream where it only rained every Wednesday, she was met with a look of equal horror. Shaking it off, she ran towards Pan to save her from further embarrassment.

* * *

'Coffee? What was coffee? And why wasn't the earthling getting of him? He had been minding his own business trying to contact his errant sister and probably save Uub when this female crashed into him. And it was the same one from this morning. She smelt like oranges and vanilla. An odd but pleasant combination. Was she purring? He was the first prince of Vegeta-sei! No one but his beloved should be purring on top of him. Could it be? Maybe…'

* * *

"I am so sorry! Come on, Pan. Coffee is that way…" said Marron with the help of Paris was pulling Pan off the handsome guy. 

"No, coffee is here…" moaned Pan resisting her friends.

"We really are sorry, she hasn't been sleeping much. Exams and all. Come on, Pan," grimaced Paris as she yanked Pan up and began force marching her towards the cafeteria.

"Sorry!" they chorused again leaving him in shock as the continued their weird frog march. He was about to follow when someone looked down on him.

"Napping brother? What a weird spot. Do earthlings commonly lie on the sidewalk?"

"No, I mean, I think I found her!" he sprang up and looked around only to find no trace of her or her bizarre friends.

"Really? Where?"

"She's gone. And it's your fault," said Trunks as he grabbed his head in frustration and sat back down.

"Don't play the blame game with me brother. I'm sure you'll find her again," replied Bra looking around.

"Bra?"

"Yes brother?"

"What's coffee?"

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

Okay this chapter was rushed…weird but true, not my best…but Trunks and Pan were there.

* * *

Typos aren't my fault. Honest.

* * *


	7. Chapter 06: The Kids Aren't All Right

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT or for that matter the Dragonball manga. They all regrettably belong to Akira Toriyama. If I did have the rites, I would own more manga. Among other things.

Author's note: I am shocked that I updated but that is solely because instead of studying for my finals, I am procrastinating. Weird but not shocking. I am surprised that I am on favourites, communities and alerts, I mean who would have thought. I want to thank everyone and if you have any ideas, send them in your reviews. I sense a writer's block in the future, or so my magic eight ball says. And this is the first update of this year, year of the dog! So, in order to help with the cramming and mind numbing fun of finals, I give you another chapter to this story. Since I am strapped for time, I want to thank my loyal readers as well as the newbies who decided to give this fractured story a chance. You're all ace in my book! Well, without further ado…

Chapter 6: The kids aren't all right a.k.a. The wonders of sleep deprivation

As Pan contemplated the joys and wonders of the iced cappuccino, Marron and Paris stared at their friend. She looked well enough, except for the dark circles underneath her eyes. Yet that could be tossed aside since the neighbouring table held at least five people worse off than Pan. Finals had hit Black Star University and some weren't taking it lying down. Realising she was being watched, Pan looked up from her drink.

'What?'

Her two friends continued to stare.

'Come on, do I have a zit or something?'

They both glanced at each other to see if they weren't somehow in an alternate reality where the world was controlled by monkeys.

'You mean you don't remember?' asked Marron tentatively since Pan had been rather hard to pull away from that guy and she only became comatose when Paris bought her the ice cap.

'Remember what?' said Pan as she slurped the remains of her drink and gazed forlornly at the bottom.

'This is too freaky, how much sleep have you been getting?' asked Paris as she pulled out a tattered notebook.

'Umm, about five or four…'

'What!' exclaimed Marron as she startled a snoozing student nearby and caused another to choke on his gum. Paris seemed unfazed as she began writing. 'I mean, Pan, our finals only start in two weeks, I thought your lab report was only due on Thursday. That's plenty of time.'

'I just have trouble getting to…hey…are you writing this down?' exclaimed Pan as she tore the notebook from under Paris. 'Are you psychoanalysing me!'

'I thought it could help, I'm minoring in psychology,' retorted Paris as she made a grab for the book.

'Minoring? You took one class and failed!' yelled Pan getting the attention of the small cafeteria.

'Hey it was a tough class,' defended Paris, giving up on the book and sitting back down.

'It was an elective,' said Marron as she finished her latte.

'Details. And I thought we were discussing Pan's attraction to tall seniors,' replied Paris.

'Tall seniors?' asked Pan, clearly confused.

'Definitely TA material,' said Marron. 'You were all over him, wonder what your grandmother would say.'

'Wait a minute, all over him?' said Pan knocking over her chair.

'Said he smelt like coffee. You have good taste Pan,' laughed Paris.

'This isn't funny. I mauled a total stranger! I mean what if he sees me again! Did he recognize me?'

'Nah, you were kinda of burrowed in his chest, going 'mmmm coffee,' said Marron as she re-enacted the scene while laughing.

'Stop laughing! How come I don't remember?'

'Well I'm betting on sleep deprivation, maybe you should go home for the weekend. I bet Goten can give you a lift,' said Marron wiping the tears from her eyes. Paris was still laughing.

'I'll have to change my name, and go live in the mountains with Grandpa. I mean you can't just forget something like this…'

'You just did Pan, I mean the chances of you meeting him again are like one in a … oh my God, it's him!' said Paris as she looked outside. Clear as day, he was standing in one of the many campus courtyards with two other people who didn't seem to grasp the idea of colour coordination.

'What is that other girl wearing, blue spandex?' asked Marron, tilting her head.

'Oh my God, I need to disappear,' said Pan, looking for a viable exit.

'Relax, it's not like he'll come in here,' said Paris taking back her book.

The outside air was heavy with the midday heat as the sun beat down overhead. Uub was trying to blend into the scenery and try not to anger the crowned prince. The princess on the other hand was ignoring the stares of passing students while she typed into a small data pad. The prince was debating if he really needed a younger sister and how long he would have to stay on this polluted planet.

'Aha! Here it is. Coffee, there are four definitions, wow humans are weird, a. any of various tropical African shrubs or trees of the genus _Coffea,_ especially _C. arabica,_ widely cultivated in the tropics for their seeds that are dried, roasted, and ground to prepare a stimulating aromatic drink, b. the beanlike seeds of this plant, enclosed within a pulpy fruit, c. the beverage prepared from the seeds of this plant, or, d. a moderate brown to dark brown or dark greyish brown. Well I gather that it is a drink because you don't look moderately grey. On the other hand…' started Bra until she was interrupted by Uub.

'Coffee is being pervaded there,' he said pointing towards a small cafeteria called the Coffee Spot.

'Fine, I can see where I'm not needed,' sniffed Bra, closing her search page.

'You just looked that up of the main nexus,' replied Trunks. 'But Uub's right, coffee is there, and maybe I can get some help on this whole thing. I can't find her sent in this stink.'

'Do you think coffee is any good? I mean if you smell like it, I doubt its spectacular,' said Bra walking towards the entrance.

'Remind me why she's here, Uub.'

'She stowed away, Prince Trunks.'

'Knew there was a logical reason,' groaned Trunks as he followed his sister. He couldn't keep looking forever.

To be continued…

Yay cliff-hangers are awesome. Read and review.


End file.
